Little Secrets
by LoveZach07
Summary: Cammie is the princess of Chanel. There is a terrorist group that is after her. Will the boy she fall in love with will bring her to danger or bring her away from danger? Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**AN: Enjoy!**

Most girls would want a life like me. Being all rich and being a Princess. They think my life is perfect. I wake up everyday and think that I have lost one of my parent. My parents are the king and queen of Chanel. Mom died when I was 10. She was protecting me for a guy who tried to assassinate me. Dad said that the guy is trying to kill me because they don't want our family to continue the reign.

I hate to think that, that guy who is trying to assassinate me is still alive and he is hunting me. I'm their target. I need to be really careful of everything I can't trust people easily.

I wake up every morning facing the beautiful crystal chandelier in my spacious room full of fancy stuffs. My life is what most teenage girls want. Sometimes I just wake up and I sit for awhile to think. Think about my life, my parents, my friends and my own little secret.

"Good morning Princess Cammie, the shower is ready now," said my maid Maya. Maya is a good lady, she's like my best friend. She have always been there for me when I need her. I tell almost everything and she won't spill a word to anyone.

"Morning, Maya. Alright I'll be there in awhile." I replied, then Maya nodded and went out of my room. I jumped out of my bed and went to grab my robe in my closet. I grab the remote and press the button to open my walk in closet. I have all kinds of designer clothes, but I don't like showing it off to others. I walked down the passageway in my closet, then I quickly grab my robe and went in my bathroom. The castle in Rosewood that I'm living in right now is nothing compare to the castle I have in Chanel. It's really big and vintage looking. The walls are made out of stones. The rooms are huge, every time I went there I feel like I'm back into the Victorian era. Our castle in Rosewood looks like a European castle with the white walls and many windows and balcony.

My father is the Kings of Chanel. He wanted to protect me from the guy who try to kill me, so he wanted me to have a normal american life. So we build a castle in Rosewood. But people don't know that there's a castle in Rosewood. Our castle looks like a house from outside, it's a cover of me living a normal life._ Crazy right? They told me to live a normal life and I'm living in a castle that is protected with a ward, so it's invisible. _The ward is a layer that make the castle invisible. So the house is fake. The servants here are classified. They know who we are, but when they leave or get fired they need to be brainwash. _I know, it's unusual. _

I got out of the bathroom and put on my clothes. I put on a white crop tee and a black high waisted leather skirt from TopShop. I pair it with a gold statement necklace, a studded bracelet from Hermes and with my white converse. I quickly curl my long brunette hair into loose curls then I sling my beige leather purse on me. I went out of my room, through the huge corridor and enormous white double door that leads to my dining room. My father is having his coffee while reading his newspaper about our country, Chanel. It was personally bring my our messenger from Chanel, for my dad to keep up with the news in Chanel.

"Morning dad," I greeted.

"Morning honey," replied Dad. I sat down beside dad. I took some bacon and eggs and put it on my plate. I shoved down the food and quickly drank my orange juice. I got up and said goodbye to dad. I went out and saw my driver waiting for me. _It's kind of weird I'm known as the rich girl, but I'm not that popular. _

"Good morning Princess," nodded my driver, Joe. He's kind of like my bodyguard, because my dad want me to be safe at all times.

"Morning Joe," I replied. Joe opened the door to the SUV and I got in. Joe drops me off at the school's lobby. When I stepped out of my car, I was greeted by my best friends, Bex Baxter, Macey Mchenry and Liz Sutton. They are my best friends because they don't judge me by the way I look. At first people thought that I maybe the snobby rich girl, but I'm not. But not long after that they realize that I'm not the snobby rich girl, I'm the normal rich girl. People know me, but I'm not popular. But not much people know me, like probably the one who are in the Junior year as me. I'm not as popular as, Caroline Parker and her gang, Liza McSmith and Laura Anderson. When I'm beside Caroline, I feel like I'm invisible, like I'm just her shadow, she is always the center of attention and she like it. I'm not saying like Caroline Parker is my enemy or I hate her. I'm friends with Caroline and she's actually nice. But we're not really close.

"Hey Cammie!" shouted Bex. Macey is always happy, her tan skin is always glowing, her eyes are piercing sapphire blue and her long jet black hair is always perfectly straight. She has the body of a model with all the curves and the long legs. She is the fashionista in our gang. Liz is the smart and calm one. She always look sophisticated and neat. Her dirty blonde hair is wavy framing her face perfectly. Her dull grey eyes and small lips give a great touch to her small figure. Bex is the sporty one. Her dark skin is always glowing. She has great curves and an athlete body. Her dark brown curly hair is long and bouncy. Bex is fun and really down to earth.

"Hey guys," I answered hugging all of them. We walked down the halls and to our locker together. I grab my books for the first period and head to homeroom. We sat down on the back row. Not long after that, the other members of our gang came in. It's Jake Austin and Benjamin Hunter. Jake and Benji are the school quarterbacks. They are really popular. Jake is really muscular, he's eyes are ocean blue and he's hair is wavy and brunette. Benji and him are the lady's man in our grade. Benji is really muscular too, he's eyes are in a shade dark brown, just like mines. He has the softest hair I've ever seen, his hair is blonde and wavy.

"Hey," the boys said in unison.

"Hi," replied Macey. Liz, Bex and I just nodded towards them. The boys sat in front of us.

After a while, our homeroom teacher came in and give us some announcements. I totally zone him out and think about other things. When he finish talking, the bell rings and we all go to our first period which is Math._ Ugh! I know right?! It's monday and our first lesson is Math. _

Math is pretty boring but Jake and Austin make some funny jokes that cheers us up. Our second lesson is English, we are learning about the book To Kill A Mocking Bird. I've read this book like 3 times. I love reading, reading is my escape. Every time I read, I always feel like I'm in another world. George RR Martin said _"A reader lives a thousand life before he dies... The man who never read lives only once." _When people say reading is boring, they're doing it wrong. I know people like to say I'm quiet, but I'm actually very talkative in my mind and to the people I feel comfortable with.

My third period is study hall. It's when we can do our homework, but it's the third lesson and we have no homework, so it's free time. I usually go to the library for my free time. At home too, every time I have nothing to do I always go to the library and read, you could even call me a bookaholic. In my third period my friends and I are separated. We have different schedules. The bell rang loudly signaling us for the next class. Our English teacher Mr. Smith quickly dismissed us. We all got up and get ready for our next class.

"Hey, Cammie, what do you have next?" Liz called when we were walking through the door.

"Uhh, I have study hall," I answered.

"You're so lucky!" Bex whined. "We all Liz and I have science. Jake, Macey and Benji have history."

"You'll be alright, you'll survive," I laughed.

"I don't think so, Mr. Duncan seems to hate me. If stares can kill, I've been dead for 3 months by now," Benji replied.

"Of course he hates you, he's old, ugly and hated, while you are young, handsome, hot and popular." Macey smiled. Hahaha, that's the Macey we know, always try to flirt around Benji.

"Awww, you guys are soo cutee!" Jake squealed trying to imitate a girl's voice. Then we all laugh and walk to our lockers. I pull out my laptop and some books that I plan to read. We quickly say goodbye to each other and went separate ways.

I wander around the school, feeling in peace and solitude. Most of the students are in class. I was walking towards the library, I memorized the way to library, it was like I wasn't thinking and my legs are leading me to the library. When I was about to open the heavy wooden door to the world of books. Then, suddenly, the door swung open and hit my head really hard. A sharp pain strikes my forehead. I was feeling really dizzy and I fell down and hit the ground. Everything starts to get blurry and the last thing I saw was a pair of emerald green eyes full of worry, guilt and shock. I think the green eyes belong to a boy, I heard him saying sorry several times and then my world was encountered with complete blackness.

**AN: Hope you guys like it. Review pleaseee... It was my book project, then I change their names and made it as a fanfic. Review please. Love ya all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: hey guys, thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. This is the 2nd Chapter enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS SERIES (I WISH THO) ALL CHARACTERS FROM THE BOOK BELONGS TO ALLY CARTER, THE ONE THAT ARE NOT IN THE SERIES ARE MINE. (I'M ONLY DISCLAIMING ONCE FOR THE STORY, I FORGOT TO DISCLAIM AT THE FIRST CHAPTER).**

Chapter 2:

Cammie's POV

Everything was white, I can't see a thing. _Am I in Heaven? _It took me a while to get my vision cleared. I looked around and realize that it's the clinic. It's colorful and there's a huge white cupboard full of first aid kits. I was lying on the small bed covered with a yellow blanket. My head felt really heavy and there was an icepack on my forehead. I felt really dizzy when I tried to sit up. Suddenly, I hear some soft talking coming from the nurse's office the door was slightly opened, I think it's the nurse and a guy, probably the guy who knocked me down.

"What happen?" asked the nurse, "Why is she unconscious?"

"I was opening the library door and my friends were behind me and they slightly push me. So there's a lot of force when I open the door, I didn't know she was there, I didn't see her. The door was heavy and it knocked her unconscious. I was panicking when she hit the ground and fainted, so I quickly pick her up and bring her here," the guy explained. _Ooooh, that's how I got here. _

I went to reach for my phone on the small wooden table beside me without sitting up, but I accidentally hit some plastic bottle and it fell to the floor. It made some noises. The nurse and the guy quickly got up from their chair and went out to see me. I didn't get a good view of the guy because he was standing far away from me.

"Oh, you're awake," smiled the nurse kindly. She was looking down at me.

"Uhm, yea, I was just reaching for my phone and I accidentally hit some bottles," I replied. She nodded and picked the plastic bottles up. Then her phone rang and she left the room. The guy walked towards me. Now I can see his dark brown hair messed up all in the right places, his perfectly tanned skin, his well structure jaw-line and the eyes that I can't resist. In that second I just realize that he was Zachary Goode. O. M. G! It was Zach! My crush! He's a super hot senior in our school. He is the most famous guy in Rosewood High. He's the school best quarterback. O-M-G!

"Hey, you're Cammie right?" asked Zach looking down at me, putting one of his hands behind his neck. I think he's nervous. Seriously? The famous Zachary Goode is nervous to talk to me. Then, suddenly he gave me a weird look, I just realize I wasn't answering his question.

"Oh, uhm, yes, I'm Cammie, you're Zach right?" I replied, acting like I'm not sure who he is, but deep down I'm freaking out that we're talking.

"Yea, I'm Zach. Look, I'm really sorry that I hit your head with a door, I didn't mean to. It was an accident, I didn't see you there," explained Zach. I got up and sit at the side of the bed. Zach came to sit next to me.

"Look, I'm really really sorry please forgive me. Is there any way I can make it up to you?" pleaded Zach. He was ranting about being sorry and suddenly he place his hand on mine. I felt electricity rushed through my body. Not long after that, he realizes that I was shock when he put his hand on mine. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Hey, stop saying sorry, it's ok, I'm ok. I forgive you." I smiled at him.

"Thanks," he smiled back.

"Ok, I better get going to my next class now," I announced.

"No, you're not, you need rest." He responded. He stood up and makes me sit down again.

"But, I'm ok," I argued.

"No you're not. You looked really pale and I know you feel nauseous when you sit up. Here you go a basin, you can throw it all up," He stated, while giving me an empty basin. I quickly grab the basin from Zach's hand and threw up. I know I didn't look pretty, but I didn't care at that time. Zach was like staring at me when I threw up, I think he was grossed out. After a while, I'm finish with my business and I wipe my mouth and Zach gave me water to drink.

"I think, I've grossed you out," I stated.

"No, actually, I'm impressed." He replied smirking.

"What? What do you mean by impressed?" I asked confusedly.

"Well, you know, most girls are trying to be cute to impress me. Well, actually, I like girls that are just casual, like they want just to be themselves. I think it's kinda cool that you don't really care that I'm here," explained Zach

"Hahaha, so you're saying that you like me?" I teased.

"What, hahaha, no. I'm just saying that I like girls who be themselves and doesn't change for others. Beside, I'm way too hot for you," I laughed.

"Excuse me," I said with a sassy tone. He smiled and raise his hands in surrender. Then we laugh more together. After a while, I was about to get up from my bed.

"Where do you think you are going?" Zach asked.

"To class," I replied.

"No, you're not," He stated.

"Well, at least let me go home," I whined.

"Alright, alright, but I'm driving you home." Zach insisted.

"What? No, it's ok, I can call my driver to pick me up, and I thought you have SATs," I complained.

"Yeah, but it will not affect anything if I skip a day. Plus, I got you into this mess, so I'm repaying you with this. Besides, I'm already smart enough and undeniably hot," He responded.

"Ugh, you're so full of yourself," I remarked.

"But you can't deny that you hate it babe," He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Ok then, let's go now," I said impatiently. I got out of the bed and stand up. I grab my books and bag and stand up. I was walking to the door when Zach asked flatly, "Do you think I'm gonna let you walk to the parking lot?"

"Uhmm, yea?" I answered but turns into a question. Zach walk towards me and without me even realize he flung me over his shoulder. I was like "What the hell?"

"What the hell?!" I shouted.

"What?" Zach asked innocently.

"Put me down!" I screamed while pounding his back, I know it wouldn't work, but it doesn't hurt to try. "Zach, put me down, I'm wearing a skirt." I whined.

"Alright, alright," he surrendered, well, that's what I thought.

"Thank you," I smiled and fixing my skirt that was pulled up a bit higher. He suddenly picked me up bridal style, and start to walk to the parking lot. "Zach, put me down, I can walk by myself," I responded.

"You know, any girl would do anything to be in your place right now, they would feel very lucky to be in my arms," Zach smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"I would love to switch place with any girl in the world," I stated.

"Oh, come on, stop denying that you like me, no girls hate me," He smirked even wider. Well, I couldn't deny that I hate him, but I want to play hard to get, just a little chase.

"I. Hate. You." I lied. Then look away to avoid his capturing green eyes. It feels like ages to arrive at the parking lot. Zach open the door to his black Bugatti Veyron. I stepped into his car and his close the door. He ran around the car and got in the other side. "Sweet ride," I commented.

"Thanks," he replied. "Ok, I don't know the way to your house, can you show me?" he asked.

"Yea sure. It's not far from here. Do you know The Grill?" I questioned.

"Yes," he answered.

"Well, my house is behind The Grill," I added.

"Alright, to Hannah's house we go!" Zach declared and I laughed. I can't believe that I'm talking to Zach! AAAHHH! I'm talking to my all time crush!

**AN: Hey, I hope you like it. **

**Update: **

**1-5 reviews: in 3 days**

**6-7 reviews: in 2 days**

**8-10 reviews: TOMORROW! **

**REVIEW PLEASE, I really love reading your reviews. Bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Enjoy!**

After few minutes of silence, Zach spoke, "Let's play 20 questions."

"Yeah, sure. You start," I replied looking at the road.

"What's your full name?" asked Zach.

"Cameron Ann Morgan" I answered.

"How bout yours?" I added.

"Zachary Joseph Goode," he replied.

"Why do you seem to be quiet and but actually you're fun and kinda loud?" Zach laughed.

"Uhmm, I don't really know, but I think because I'm shy with the people I'm uncomfortable with. People judge a book by it's cover, they thought that I'm like the mean rich girl, but I'm not." I responded.

"Sooo, you're comfortable with me?" asked Zach.

"The last time I check, it was my turn," I stated.

"Ugh, fine," groaned Zach.

"What are your thoughts on me? Like, have you know me before this incident, because most of the senior doesn't know me but the junior do," I smirked, it was my chance to know his thoughts on me.

"Well, you're pretty, you seem to be nice and fun, you seem to hate my cockiness and you kept on denying my hotness. I've seen you in the hallways and I know your name, but I never talk you to." replied Zach concentrating on the road.

"Awww, you think I'm pretty, I'm flattered." I smiled teasingly. But actually my heart is full of joy, he know me and think I'm pretty and nice.

"Oh, wait, I left out the part that you are annoyingly hot," He laughed. Wait what? Did he say that I'm hot?

"Wait, what? Did you say that I'm hot?" I asked confusedly.

"It just slip out of my mouth," he replied like nothing serious just happen. "Well, if you didn't hear the front part I said that you are annoying," he added.

"Hey, I'm not," I stated and defend myself and slapped his arm playfully.

"Oh, hey, Not, I'm Zach," Zach smirked.

"Zach, I'm not kidding," I laughed.

"I know you are not kidding, you're Not," Zach laughed along.

"Zach, I'm serious," I smiled, trying to hold my laughter.

"I thought you were Not," Zach smirked.

"Haha, very funny," I said sarcastically, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yea, I know I'm funny, I could even be a comedian. Wow, I'm so talented," Zach smiled back staring at me.

"Ugh, you're so full of yourself," I groaned and rolling my eyes, breaking the stare.

Not long after that we arrive at my house. We step out of the car.

"Wooaw, this is your house?" asked Zach pointing at my house.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" I asked back.

"It's not a house, it's a mansion," Zach stated observing my house. I know it's not small for normal people, but for me it's kinda small. Well, of course I would think it's small because I live in a castle which hidden behind this house. "It's huge," he added admiring my house.

"Wait till you see the inside," I muttered softly that only I could hear what I said.

"Did you say something?" questioned Zach.

"Nope," I lied.

"Bet your dad must be really busy," he uttered.

"Yeah, he's always going to business trip he just came back yesterday and now he's gone already. I only saw him this morning," I replied.

"Well that sucks. How bout your mom? Does she go out with her friends to shopping trips?" he inquired.

"No, actually my mom died in a car crash when I was 10," I lied and looked down. I remember exactly how it happened, it kept on haunting me every night.

_"__People of Chanel, we want to present you our daughter, your Princess..." announced father. He was doing a speech in public. He stood strong and powerful behind the wooden podium. Mom and I sat behind dad on the large leather couch. _

_When dad finishes his speech all the people of Chanel clapped their hands and cheered some even whistled. Then out of nowhere I hear sounds of guns firing. Mom quickly covers me. Then a bullet shot her at the back. She quickly faces me and I saw her teary blue eyes. _

_"__Mommy please, no, don't-" I cried and cut me. We both fell on our knees and I was holding her. _

_"__Shhh," she places her finger on my mouth. "I-I love you, b-be careful honey," she stuttered. _

_"__Mommy please don't leave me," I started crying really loudly. Dad quickly ran to us and cried too. I saw my hands are full of her blood. She started to close her eyes. _

_"__Somebody help!" Dad shouted. _

_"__No, mommy stay with us mommy, we need you, I love you" I cried harder and harder and started to sobbed. She closes her eyes and I started shaking her trying as hard as I can thinking this would wake her up. _

"Cammie, Cammie, are you alright?" Zach asked shaking me.

"Yea, I'm fine I was just thinking about my mom," I whispered looking down trying to blink back my tears.

"Look Cammie, I really sorry that I bring up that topic, I didn't know that your mom died," he apologize.

"It's alright, you didn't know. I think you should go back to school," I said flatly.

"I think I should. Do you think you'll be fine alone?" He asked caringly.

"I'm not alone, I have many maids to accompany me," I replied and fake a smile trying to convince him that I'm alright.

"Alright then. Do you want to hang sometime? If you don't want to, it's alright, I totally get it. I just want to make it up to you." he ranted.

"I would love to," I smiled at him and his smiled back at me.

"Can we exchange numbers?" he asked.

"Sure, sure," I answered. So we exchange our phones and type down our number.

"Well, I should go now. Hope you feel better soon." he smiled and I nodded. I was shock when he pulled me close to him and hugged me tight. I hugged him back too after a while. I can smell his scent and feel his warmth.

After a while, we broke apart and he lands his soft lips on my forehead.

"Bye Cammie," he smirked and went to his car. I stood there for a while and watch him go.

"Bye Zach," I muttered to myself and smiled.

**AN: Hey guys, hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews. Btw, if you found the name Hannah in the story, my apologies, it was my project and the main character was named Hannah, I change the name into Cammie. **

**GAME TIME: **

**Anyone who find the name Hannah in the story will get a shout out! So, if you find the name Hannah review and tell me which chapter and what was the sentence. **

**Update: **

**1-5 reviews: next week**

**6-7 reviews: 3 days**

**8-9 reviews: 2 days**

**10-15 reviews: tomorrow**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4:**

**Cammie's POV**

Iclosed thefront door and lean on it thinking about him. I still can't believe that I talked to him. Aaaahh! I probably looked like an idiot right now smiling with no reason.

"There is my favorite niece," said a sound from my right. I turned to my right and saw my aunt Abby with long blonde hair, blue green eyes and her slim body. She's 28 I think. Mom and Abby's age difference is really big.

"Aunt Abby!" I exclaimed and ran to her with open arms. We hugged each other for a long time. I miss her so much. I haven't seen her since my mom's funeral.

"Hey, I miss you, squirt," smile Cathy letting me go.

"Miss you too Aunt Abby, it's been 6 to 7 years we haven't met." I replied. "So, what brings you here?" I asked dragging her to the library to talk.

"Well, it's been a long time I haven't visit you and your father. So I think it's time to visit you guys," she answered sitting down on the couch.

"Dad is away, he's in a business trip," I stated flatly.

"Soo, is there anything interesting you want to tell me?" she questioned.

"Uhmm, I don't know. What do you expect me to tell you?" I asked back confusedly.

"Well, about boys. I saw a guy just know the one who kiss you on the forehead. I saw you close the front door with dreamy eyes and everything. Are you in love?" she grinned.

"Uhh, I don't know. I mean I have been crushing on him like since forever, but I don't know if it's love. I just talked to him just few hours ago." I added. I can't help but blushed furiously.

"Awww, my Cammie have grown up and she's in love. Ok, now tell me more, why you guys just started talking few hours ago?" she asked more.

"Just now I was going to the library..." I told her the whole story.

"What is his complete name?" she questioned.

"Zachary Joseph Goode," I shrugged.

"Stay away from him." Abby stated seriously.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just stay away from him, he's dangerous," she said seriously and left the library. That's unusual. I shrugged it off and went to my room.

I took a quick shower and put on a muscle tank and shorts, I put my hair into a messy bun and do my homework. I sat on my bed and start writing an essay for history, when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I yelled. Maya poked her head out of the door.

"Do you need anything Cam?" Maya asked.

"No, not really. But I need to talk to you," I replied still looking at my laptop. Maya enter my room and sit at the edge of my bed.

"What do you what to talk about?" she questioned. I close my laptop and look at her.

"Why is my aunt here?" I asked.

"To visit you," Maya replied.

"There must be something. No one just appear at someone's house after 6 years of disappearance. That's just weird. Something's up, do you know anything?" I stated.

"I-I don't know anything," Maya lied.

"Maya, you're never a good liar. I know you're hiding something from me," I told her.

"I'm sorry Cam, I can't tell you. I'm not suppose to know too, I over heard your aunt talking. I can't tell you," Maya responded.

"I thought we tell each other everything. Why can't you tell me Maya?" I insist.

"I'm sorry I just can't. It's not my story to tell," she replied.

"K, whatever, just forget it," I muttered pissed off. I quickly flipped my laptop open and start typing again. Maya looked sorry, she got up and leave my room.

Not long after that, I felt tired and fell asleep.

**Shout out:**

**Colleen aka GallagherGirls13BYE for winning the last chapter's contest. Go and read her stories!**

**AN: I hope you guys like it. I'm not updating till next week cause I'm going to Japan! Yeayy! :D Love ya all! REVIEW PLEASE, even though it's just an "update soon" review, please review. I really love reading you reviews. **

**Question of the day:**

**Are there any boy readers? Review your answers! Byeee :)**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Enjoy!

Chapter 5

One month, Zach and I have been going on dates and things like that. Tonight I'm

going on a date with him to celebrate our one month anniversary. He's taking me

to a fancy place, so I need to buy a new dress. I texted Macey and Bex to meet

me at the mall, Liz was busy studying with Jonas her lab partner, who's a

senior. Liz is really smart that she join the senior science class.

"Hey, babes," Macey greeted me when I step into the mall's lobby.

"Hey, girls," I replied.

"Soo, what's the emergency?" Bex asked.

"Zach is taking me to a fancy place for our one month anniversary and I need a new dress," I explained.

"Awww, that's so exciting!" Macey and Bex squealed and I blush a bit.

"Come on, let's go," I stated dragging both of them.

We went from one store to another, until we found the perfect outfit. I finally got a short sleeve dress with gold glitters

on top and white skirt. I bought nude pumps and a silver clutch.

"Thank you guys so much for helping me, I couldn't do this without you guys," I smiled and hugged them.

"Anything for you babe," replied Bex when we pulled away.

"Hey! That's my line!" Macey whined. Then we all laughed. We went to Starbucks to rest our tired legs and our system that need caffeine. I ordered Caramel Macchiato, Macey ordered Caramel Frappuccino, Bex ordered Green tea Frappuccino. We talked for a while and without us realizing time flies really fast.

"Oh my gosh! It's 5 already, I need to go back now, thank you for everything guys," I smiled and hugged them. I call my driver and I quickly walk to the lobby. I was

hurrying and I bumped into someone and fell flat on the ground.

"Oh, I'm really sorry," apologized the person, he's voice was low and deep.

"It's ok," I replied. He hand me his hand and I took it. He pulled my up on my feet.

"I'm Brandon," He stated.

"I'm Cammie," I smiled. "Uhm, I'm really sorry but I'm in a hurry I need to go," I added.

"Oh, ok. See you around Cammie," He smiled. I quickly walk to the lobby and saw my car is coming up. I quickly step in my car and get back home.

I walked into my house and saw Aunt Abby sitting in the living room.

"Hey, Aunt," I greeted her.

"Hey, squirt. Where have you been?" she asked.

"Oh, I was just shopping with Macey and Bex," I replied.

"For what occasion?" she questioned.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked back.

"Cammie, I know you. You won't shop unless there's an occasion." She smiled.

"Seriously, someone must have told you," I said flatly.

"Hahaha, yeahh, Maya told me. Just now I was asking her where were you and she said that you're out with your friends shopping. So, what occasion is it?" She laughed.

"It's Zach and I's one month anniversary," I smiled.

"Cammie, I told you not to go near him again," she said.

"But, why, why not?" I questioned.

"Because, he's dangerous and wild, he's not good for you," She replied.

"No, you are dangerous, we haven't met since mom died and 1 month ago you just show up here. Where were you when dad and I needed you the most? Where were you Abigail? Don't tell me who not to go out with, after you have left me. Don't you want me to be happy?" I exploded I tried to hold my tear from flowing. I quickly ran to my room and shut the door.

I went to shower, may be the hot water can rinse of my anger. I took a long shower. I came out and blow dry my hair and curl the ends. I put on some light make up and put on my dress and shoes. I look at the mirror and admire myself. Then someone knocked on my door.

"Cam, Zach is here," Maya called.

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute," I replied and Maya nodded.

I grab my purse and took my black coat. It's kind of cold outside since it's October already. I walked downstairs and went

out to the door. I saw Zach in a tuxedo, his hair is messed up all in the right

places and his eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"Hey, you look great," He smirked.

"Thanks, you look great too," I replied and blushed a little.

"Shall we?" Zach asked offering his arm.

"We shall," I answered linking my arm on to his. We both got into the car and Zach drive us to a really fancy restaurant.

We stepped out of the car and walk to the restaurant. Zach have booked the rooftop for our dinner date. We went to the roof and it's kind of cold, so I put my coat on. There were few guys playing

the piano, violin and cello. There a table for 2 with a candle in the middle,

the view from the table is amazing, we can see the whole rosewood from up here.

Zach pull out one chair and signaling me to sit. Then he sat at the other side

of the table. We talked and drink some champagne. Then Zach's phone rang.

"Excuse me, I need to take this," he excuse himself. While Zach was talking at his phone near the railing, I explore the place. When I got near Zach. I heard someone in the phone said kill her now, we can't afford to lose anymore time. Then Zach softly said, no I can't I love her.

I quickly sit at the chair and pretend to be looking at my phone. I hear some murmurs from the other person. Zach said a little bit louder this time, no mom, I will not kill her. He pause and looked back at me and thought that I wasn't listening. I love Cammie mom, I won't kill her.

At that moment I was paralyzed. I was too afraid to move. For the first time in this few months for being friends and

together the person I felt safe with was the person I should be scare of. There

was some yelling from Zach's mom, you useless little brat. Then she hung up on

Zach.

Zach looked sad he sat down on his chair and stare at his phone.

"Zach, is that your mom?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied flatly, but at least he looked up at me.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I asked again trying to blink back my tears.

"What? No!" Zach denied. "Ok, let me tell you the truth. I know that your mom died in Chanel and she was the queen of Chanel and you are the Princess. I know that your mom was shot, at the shot was meant for you. You want to know how do I know?" He paused and I nodded hesitantly. "I know it because my mom was the one who told the man to kill you and your mom ran and try to protect you. I'm given a mission to kill you. I know you'll probably hate me and won't talk to me, but I just want to say that I love you and I will protect you and will never let

any bullet touch you," He explained.

I was shaking really badly. I was really

scared, tears were threatening to fall. I stood up and shook my head. I walk to

the stairs and went out of the restaurant leaving Zach alone. I called my

driver to pick me up here. I got into my car and tears flow down my cheek.

I'm safe at home, in my house. Aunt Abby saw me walked in crying and ran and envelope me with a great big hug.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Abby asked.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Abby, I should've listened to you. Zach is trying to kill me," I sobbed.

"Aww, honey it's alright, it'll be alright. Now take a shower and meet me in the living room, tell me everything that happened," Abby smiled.

"Thanks Abby, even though mom isn't here but you'll always be here." I smiled at her and let go of her. I went up to my room and took of my smeared make up and put on my pajamas and bun my hair. I couldn't stop thinking that I should forgive him, well he did deny to kill me and it was his father who killed my mom. I quickly ran back to the living room and found Aunt Abby with popcorns and Bring It On movie.

"Ok, you'll tell me what happened then we're going to have a Bring It On marathon," Abby smiled.

"Thanks Aunt Abby, you're the best," I grinned at her.

I don't know if I would talk to him ever again or forgive him. But let me just

not think about it tonight. Tonight I have cried most of my tears, and now I'm

going to have a fun time with my dear aunt.

AN: ok, guys. I hope you

like it! I'm sorry it's been really long for me to update. I just came back

from Japan 2 days ago, I had a great time. Thank you all for wishing me a great time there. Ok, so, I was planning to update yesterday, but I don't know why I

can't open from my laptop. I know that my country blocked

, but I still can open it from Mozilla firefox. But yesterday I was trying to open it, but it can't! OMG! I'm really pissed. Guys, please help me pray so I can update easily. If not, I need to type in my laptop, then email it to my phone and then, I copy paste and I open the from my mobile network. Then I can upload it. I really need your prayers guys. If not, I'll update at wattpad, still the same user LoveZach07. I also uploaded a story that I made in my wattpad user. So, if you want to read it you can just search my user in wattpad. I really love you guys and thank you for all your support. Please, review or pm me. :) btw, i wrote this like a week ago, but i just upload it now.


	6. AN

Guys, pleasee read my note at the last chapter. I really need you guys to read it. Please guys, it would mean alot if you guys follow me at wattpad, because it's really hard for me to update here. I love you guys so so much. :*


	7. hey guys

**Hey guys, I don't know if any of you is still reading this. I'm really sorry that I can't update. I have a 7 free day trial to open and I'm writing the new chapter. I haven't been writing the chapter because I thought I wouldn't have any chance to get back to this website. I really miss this website and you all! I really am sorry to all who reviewed and I can't reply. I really want to but I can't. I love you all. There will be an update soon. :)**

**Btw, anybody who love o2l and magcon boys I'm writing their fanfic in wattpad. If you want to read it, you can go to wattpad: LoveZach07. Btw, Ally carter replied my mention for the second time. I'm really happy. I think that's all I want to say. If you want to talk to me just PM me or review :) I love y'all!**

**-Regina-**


End file.
